From This Moment
by ShyNobody
Summary: "I swear. I promise. I will always be here and be there. I'll give anything and everything, and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse-" How much more can you take for the one you love? OneShot A/B


**A/N: I'm a little (understatement) nervous posting this one. You'll find out why if you decided to read. This story is inspired by the song From This Moment by Shania Twain meaning they own the right and I'm just borrowing. Same with the characters here, they are all Stephanie Meyer's and again, I'm just borrowing. The only thing I can claim is the storyline. I apologise in advance for the type error and grammatical error. Also take note, the ones on italic is either thought or some sort of flashback. I guess you'll find out which is which and this doesnt really have a divider since the whole story was almost contineous throughtout the song (i think). I made it as less confusing as possible together with the twist but if i failed achieving that, I again apologise.**

**OK. So, I'll let you guys read now and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

~From This Moment~

**(APOV)**

"_I swear. I promise. I will always be here and be there. I'll give anything and everything, and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse-"_

* * *

Here I am today, standing at the other end of the aisle, my back facing the altar while I… we, wait for her; for my beautiful Isabella Swan –soon to be Cullen.

As I wait, I let my eyes ran through everything. The motif of the wedding was well aimed; everything was just perfection –from the clothes down to flower arrangements. Nothing was out of place and I couldn't be more proud. This has to be the perfect wedding. But of course it'll be. It is my Bella's wedding and she deserves nothing less.

I just finished looking around at every detail inside the huge church with my vampire eye-sight, when I noticed that everyone has settled down in their appointed seats and the song that has been playing has changed. I then stood still and brought my eyes back to the entrance of the church because it only meant one thing; this is my turn. And this is Bella's time to walk down the aisle.

It's time.

**'_From this moment, life has began,'_**

As the first line of the song started and been sang, Bella appeared -a vision of beauty in a wedding gown. The gown itself was gorgeous but, on Bella… it could easily be the most beautiful wedding gown ever made. It literally, hands down, gave Rosalie's wedding gown a run for their money. And it's all thanks to the goddess wearing it.

I sighed dreamily secretly and smiled. She is just so beautiful.

**'_From this moment, you are the one,'_**

If I didn't know any better, I could've fooled myself by believing that my un-beating heart had beat again just by the mere sight of her; of Bella.

She started walking down the long red-carpeted aisle; her first step towards the future. First step towards forever; each step… a step closer.

**'_Right beside you, is where I belong,'_**

Yes I know, that's where I belong; beside her. I didn't realise how apt the song was for this wedding in so '_many_' ways when we were both (Bella and I) looking for the right song together.

Like I said, everything is just perfect –even the song.

Bella smiled at everyone as she walks and then looks straight ahead and found me. Our eyes met like it always does in the crowd of people; her brown orbs and my butterscotch. And then, everything else didn't matter.

For me, it was Bella and I. It's Bella and Alice alone; everything and everyone else just… disappeared.

**'_From this moment on.'_**

**-o-o-o-**

Bella continued to walk. She kept her eyes locked with mine and I continued to look, to watch and relish at being graced by her attention.

**'_From this moment, I have been blessed,'_**

I smiled to myself as I watch her gracefully walk down the aisle; I love the way she walks. But then again, I still love her in her clumsy moments. I guess I just simply love this simple girl.

I remember, 2 weeks ago, me and Bella were going through the details of the wedding. I enjoyed everything about it; every single seconds and minutes of spending time with my Bella; I just loved it.

I watched her reaction like the way I always watch her -gaze at her. How her nose would crinkle in disgust whenever I suggest something extravagant for her taste or how her eyes would twinkle in delight when I approved something simple that she chose. In all honestly though, Bella could suggest anything and I would just agree and improvise it.

I can never really refuse Bella anything of her desire, same as she never refused any of mine.

**'_I live only for your happiness,'_**

Because I only want what would make her happy. Bella's happiness is mine; that's my simple way and guideline to continue living… to watch Bella Swan –Cullen- Happy.

**'_And for your love I'd give my last breath,'_**

Anyway, as we went through everything we both realised that we haven't got the perfect song yet. And then as if fate or maybe destiny, this song played and at that time, in that moment… Bella and I turned to each other, once again met one another's gaze. The song played in the background and in the silent conversation our eyes shared, it was decided; this song is the one.

If only she knew how I would really give up my last breath for her –if it's still necessary for me to breathe. And even now, I would gladly, willingly give my never-ending life for her and… for her love.

**'_From this moment on,'_**

**-o-o-o-**

**'_I give my hand to you with all my heart,'_**

I kept watching my Bella take every step towards the other end of the aisle, near where I'm standing. Our eyes never once left one another's gaze. Once again she smiled her beautiful smile and there we… or I should say I was brought back to where we/I really am.

I'm here, at the church, near the altar, holding the microphone as I sing the perfect song for the perfect wedding as Bella… my Bella, reached her destination to…

Edward.

**'_Can't wait to live my life with you,_**

**_Can't wait to start._**

**_You and I will never me apart,_**

**_My dreams came true, because of you.'_**

Yes. I did all this. I was the one behind the whole preparation for the perfect wedding; My Bella and Edward's most awaited day. In every step, every detail, I was there with Bella, planning for today knowing at the end, it wouldn't be my hand Bella would take; it wouldn't be my arm she'll link with; it wouldn't be me beside her. It'll be Edward -and me on the side-line singing the perfect song.

The song that describes both my feelings and the couple's. Only, their ones were reciprocated by each other, whilst mine will for eternity be unrequited. The words; every single word voiced the un-uttered words of their devotion to one another and at the same time, reveals my longing to be the one declaring those passion, the words of love.

Oh, how I longed to say those words to Bella…

If only.

**-o-o-o-**

I remained watching as well as continued singing. My eyes on the couple with Bella taking Edward's offered hand.

Oh, she is just so beautiful. My heart, my dead heart… I could swear I heard breaking just all over again as Edward took hold of my Bella's hand delicately. Both for a moment gazed in each other's eyes before, albeit reluctantly breaking the connection to make their way to the man who will bless them with God's words and approval of their union.

I won't deny. My Bella and my brother Edward looks perfect… beautiful. So painfully beautiful that it makes me want to cry just like Esme. Although, while Esme's tears would be for joy, the tears that would/will never fall from mine was of sorrow and ache; pain so strong not even Jasper could ever control –and I could feel him trying really hard.

**'_From this moment, as long as I love,_**

**_I will love you, I promise you this._**

**_There is nothing, I wouldn't give,'_**

I sang and at that verse Bella once again turned and found my eyes. She held my gaze once again but kept her phase beside Edward. Her eyes, Bella's eyes… I could tell was fog with tears that was yet to fall for a reason I wouldn't know and at the same time holds something else; something that I could only guess as… memory?

And I don't know how I know but, I could also guess that the memory was of last night; the night before the wedding where and when she asked me to promise.

**_-x-x-x-_**

"_Alice," her voice reached my ears even though I was sure she just whispered. Nevertheless, I turned and gave her my undivided attention –as I always have._

"_Tomorrow… once I'm married to Edward…" I didn't and I guess wouldn't know but, she looked so helpless and fragile and scared at the same time._

_I couldn't bear the look on her beautiful face –even as a human- and so I took the liberty to hold her hands in my cold ones, and there I once again wished to be able to hold her in my arms for all eternity. But, of course I was painfully aware that it wasn't my place to. It was Edward's._

_Nevertheless, I treasured the little time I have with her tonight –as her being human. After tonight, after the wedding, Edward will turn her and that would be the start of their happily ever after and my happily 'never' after._

"_Alice, promise me you won't leave," Bella blurted out and I looked at her in surprise for I didn't see any of this coming._

_Bella still has the look of helplessness in her beautiful face and it breaks my heart. At this point, Bella could ask me to go to Voltera and have my head ripped from my shoulder and I would just ask her when would she wish for me to go. I'd do anything for her, everything for her, just to see the smile on her lips._

_But I still frowned at her question. Why would I leave?_

"_Promise me you will never leave…" I saw Bella swallowed before continuing. "-never ever leave me again," she continued, pleaded and my dead heart melted._

**_-x-x-x-_**

I nod my head once at Bella and forcefully smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't notice how the smile didn't definitely reach my eyes.

The nod was to assure Bella of her silent question yet all the while wondering why. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I let myself be hurt this way and still embrace the fact that the pain is for eternity?

**'_From this moment on.'_**

**-o-o-o-**

**'_You're the reason I believe in love,_**

**_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above,'_**

My singing goes on and I realised that it somehow answered the questions in my head.

Before Bella, I knew about love. I witnessed it through Carlisle and Esme, through Emmett and Rosalie. I felt love too towards my family and towards Jasper –the man I though I was made for- but, it wasn't until Bella's arrival to Forks revealed in my vision did I actually find out what love really is.

In the vision it was Edward and Bella together and so, I stepped aside and to the sideline; that's love.

Having the power of seeing the future, given a chance to change what was suppose to happen but wouldn't even with the knowing that my happiness lies only in the changes that only I could make, yet sacrificing the opportunity in a heartbeat just so I could make the one person that could/can make me trully happy, be… happy in the arms of someone else.

Like I said, Bella's happiness is mine. And so, even though I'm not happy for myself, I'm still happy for her… for the girl I love; because at least, she has the love of her life on her side.

A very long time ago, I prayed to know what love is; to have or experience the love so strong I would give anything to feel. The prayer has been answered. Only, although I found out what love really is and even experience it myself and everything being real; to have my love be reciprocated, it stayed in my dream… it stayed in my prayer.

**'_All we need is just the two of us,_**

**_My dreams came true, because of you.'_**

I sighed again secretly and unnecessarily. If only my dreams could really come true… then it would me and Bella; not my brother Edward.

**-o-o-o-**

Bella and Edward reached the altar, yet Bella never once left my eyes. She held on to my gaze as if looking for more assurance that I will/would never leave.

Is she doubting my word or could she see the pain in my eyes that she's afraid that the pain could be too much and I'll run?

**'_From this moment, as long as I live,_**

**_I will love you, I promise you this.'_**

I sang and hope that somehow Bella would know how much I mean every word.

Bella then smiled at me and I'm not sure if it was just me or the smile didn't really reach her eyes, much like mine earlier. Her smile was different now, and it was as if it was almost… a sad smile.

But, why? I don't want her sad.

Bella being sad is like a salt on a very fresh would in my into pieces of a heart. I made this wedding perfect for her; I'm hurting because I chose to feel hurt and pained than witness her ever being sad without Edward -like what happened to her when Edward left her because of an incident on her birthday-, I can't have her sad. I want her happy, because her happiness and being blessed with her smile were my only reason for living this never-ending life –even if it means living alone.

**'_There's nothing I wouldn't give,_**

**_From this moment on.'_**

I returned Bella's smile nonetheless with the one of mine. I gazed at her brown eyes from a distance and once again assured her of something I could never understand nor find out the start of the said fear; me leaving her.

I opened my lips then and mouthed;

"I promise…" before singing the very last line of the perfect song.

**'_I will love you as long as I live,_**

**_From this moment on.'_**

The song ended as well as my singing; the music stopped and turned into a solemn quietness. I reluctantly broke Bella and mine's gaze as I took my seat next to my family on the side as the priest requested for them (Edward and Bella) to take theirs.

I looked at them from the side and then I looked outside the window. My god, this day was a perfect day for any couple to be united be it human or vampire. I looked beside me and saw Carlisle and Esme's hands intertwined, Emmett and Rosalie's were the same as well as Jasper and his true mate Kate. There's love around me and I couldn't do anything but fight back the tears that I know would never fall. I saw this wedding in my vision multiple times and it killed me, yet actually has it happening right before my eyes in reality only made me realise that the vision did nothing to lessen the pain. I knew, out of everyone that this day would be perfection for Edward and Bella.

I also knew that today is the day for me to once again die.

**

* * *

**

I don't know what had happened but, when I was brought back from my probably half-daze state, the priest was already asking Bella.

"Isabella Marie, do you take Edward as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

If my heart hadn't already stop beating years ago, this question and moment would've. How was it possible for a dead heart to ache so much?

Bella didn't answer straight away, much to my surprise as this wasn't what I saw in my vision. Bella for some reason looks at Edward and then turned towards our family, looking at each one of us and stopped at me. Once again her eyes met mine, as if questioning… asking.

But for what?

I don't know.

I smiled at her though, she didn't return it, and instead she turned to Edward again. My heart breaking all over again and the pain doubled up if it was even possible.

This is it.

I closed my eyes; a little relieved that Edward for the entire time wasn't trying to read my thoughts nor reading it at all. I bit my lower lip as I waited for the inevitable answer from the bride… fromBella –that I'm sure would break me more.

I closed my eyes tighter. I wanted to run. A sudden urge to disappear envelops my being. Is this why Bella made me promise? Does she know I would feel this longing to run away from here? From her? Does she know my feelings for her? The love she could never reciprocate?

Seeing, knowing that I promised her; I let my mind wonder back to the night before and reminded myself of my promise to Isabella, hoping that it would be enough for me to stay where I am and prevent me from fleeing.

"_I swear. I promise. I will always be here and be there. I'll give anything and everything, and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse-"_

I opened my eyes –at the memory and the reality before me- glistening with tears that I hope for once –even for just now- would fall.

"_For the rest of forever Bella… I'll love you."_ I completed my promise in my heart and in the secluded part of my thoughts.

_"I love you," _I once again freely admitted in my head, knowing Edward wouldn't kow.

"I do," Bella answered.

And there, finally… a tear fell.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? Please let me know.**

**P.S. And who here will tell me that at the beginning they thought it's Alice and Bella's wedding? **


End file.
